1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus capable of improving a side visibility and preventing distortion of image color.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a display apparatus includes a first substrate including pixel electrodes corresponding to pixels, a second substrate facing the first substrate and including a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. An arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer depends on an electric field generated by a data voltage applied to the pixel electrodes and a common voltage applied to the common electrode, and thus a transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be changed. Accordingly, a desired image is displayed on the display apparatus.
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus typically has a viewing angle narrower than several other types, such as plasma and OLED displays. To improve the viewing angle of an LCD apparatus, various driving modes, such as a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode, a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) mode, a super-patterned vertical alignment (S-PVA) mode, etc., have been developed.
Among them, each pixel used in the S-PVA mode display apparatus includes two sub-pixels to which are applied different data voltages. The two sub-pixels are charged with different pixel voltages, so that the two sub-pixels have different brightness values. Human eyes watching the display apparatus perceive an intermediate value between two data voltages respectively applied to the two-sub pixels. Accordingly, a side viewing angle is prevented from being lowered as a result of the distortion of a gamma curve under an intermediate gray scale. That is, because the two sub-pixels are charged with different pixel voltages from each other, the side visibility is improved.